Zoro X Fem-Reader: Fourth Sword
by ShadowZaraki
Summary: !Reader Insert and Lemon! A windless day on the Sunny has left the women of the Straw Hat Pirates: Robin, Nami and you, bored. To combat this, Nami has the great idea to make a girl tell a pickup line to a male member of the crew. Your pickup line to Zoro leads to you having some fun times with the swordsman.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: I do not own any of the characters in this story. The characters and ship all belong to Eiichiro Oda._

"Alright, my turn. Nami I choose you. You'll tell the pickup line to Luffy and the line is," Robin trailed off thinking about it. "The pickup line is 'Can I have some of your meat?'"

"WHAT?! Why does it have to be Luffy again, first (Name) now you!" Nami screeched in frustration. There had been little wind for the whole day, and the Thousand Sunny hadn't travelled far. In fact, if you used binoculars, you could just about make out the coastline of the Island you had left the day before. There had been nothing to do, and after sitting around bored out of your mind, Nami had had a great idea. She had decided that one girl will nominate another girl to tell a pickup line to a boy of the nominator's choosing. It had started out with cheesy and slightly cute one-liners, but as the time progressed they became dirtier. Both you and Robin had made Luffy Nami's partner, much to the Navigator's annoyance.

You smiled over at Robin and watched as Nami stomped down the stairs and over to the captain, who was busily eating some meat. Glancing to the side, you saw Sanji passed out, with blood still dripping from his nose and his one visible eye in the shape of a heart. Brook laid next to him stiff as a board and a goofy grin on his face. You smiled to yourself, pleased with the chat up line you had made Robin tell him. He had had a nose bleed from the comment and was still unconscious after ten minutes. Chopper continued to hover around him, worried about the blonde's health. You weren't sure where Franky was, probably tinkering with the ship again, but even though he was out of sight, he was not out of mind and you had sent Robin to hit on him. You weren't sure how it had gone but had heard a 'SUPER!' a few minutes after Robin had gone to deliver the pickup line. Usopp and Luffy were playing cards in the middle of the deck, the wind so scarce that their cards didn't even flutter in it, and Zoro was leaning on the mast sleeping.

"Do you think he'll get the reference this time?" You asked Robin, even though you knew the answer. Robin giggled into her hand.

"Of course not. Though Navigator-san looks very angry, and will most likely take it out on you," Robin told you. You gulped and paled slightly. Nami and Robin were the only two who knew about your not so small crush on Zoro. Even she wouldn't do something that mean to you, right?

Usopp glanced warily at Nami as she approached. All the males except Zoro had been hit on, even Chopper, which had pleased the doctor tremendously. The cross look on Nami's face made him shuffle back, knowing she wasn't here for him. Luffy, who had his back to her, looked at his cards, oblivious to the menacing aura behind him.

"Luffy," Nami began and took a deep breath. "C...Can I have some of your meat?"

Poor Usopp, who had been taking a sip of water, choked and sprayed all the liquid out of his mouth when he heard what Nami had said. Hitting his chest several times, his eyes watered as he tried to breathe. Chopper ran over to him when he heard the sniper coughing. Luffy stared blankly at Nami.

"Sure!" He chirped happily. Nami's and Usopp's widened dramatically. You and Robin swivelled round to look, not expecting him to get it.

Luffy got up and looked Nami in the eyes, giving her a smile. Nami gaped. Of all the pickup lines she had told him, this one wasn't even the dirtiest, yet he still got it.

Luffy raised his hand and... gave Nami the meat in his hand. Usopp face planted the deck.

"Here, there's some left!" Luffy happily said, sitting down and continuing the card game. Nami looked at him, still holding the meat. Shaking her head she walked back to where you were sitting with Robin. Upon seeing your shocked face, she barked out a 'What?'.

"Well, it's just that," you looked to Robin, and she nodded back. "He never gives people his meat."

"Looks like you have a special place in his heart Navigator-san," Robin teased. This made Nami angry.

"Shut up! Anyways, it's my turn and I nominate (Name)," Nami cried, pointing a finger at you. She looked around the deck, stopping when she saw Zoro. "Your partner is Zoro, and this what you're going to say."

Your eyes widened slightly as she whispered the line. Biting your lip you glanced at the sleeping swordsman, then back at your friend.

"I'm not sure I can say that!" You squeaked, your cheeks colouring slightly.

"Nuh uh, you have to do it, remember one of the rules was that you have to do it, no matter how rude the pickup line is!" Nami reminded you.

You sighed then started walking to the sleeping swordsman, dragging your heels. Your shadow fell over the slumbering Swordsman and caused him to wake up. He looked up at you, less annoyed that it has you who had awoken him and not the others. You shifted your weight onto your right foot and began to draw on the wooden planks with your other foot.

"What?" Zoro asked after a lengthy silence. He saw the red on your cheeks and briefly wondered if you were feeling well. Sighing, you glared at Nami across the deck, then you sat down and crossed your legs, your blush becoming ten times as worse. Looking off to the side, you summoned all of your courage.

"Z-Zoro can I," You started, looking into his eyes. "Can I see your fourth sword?"

Zoro's eyes widened slightly. You knew immediately he had gotten the underlying meaning. You swallowed thickly, your cheeks burning a deep red. Your eyes darted back up to his when you heard him chuckle. He was smirking, the one he wore when he had defeated an opponent.

He grabbed your wrist standing up, pulling you up as well. He then strode to the bedrooms, dragging you along as well. Nami threw you a puzzled look, and you returned it with an equally puzzled one.

"Hey, where are you two going?" She called out. Zoro halted and glanced back at her.

"I'm gonna show (Name) my fourth sword!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to show (Name) my fourth sword." The sentence filled you with hope and dread at the same time. The way he smirked at you made you believe he had understood the implicit meaning of your words. Butterflies fluttered in your stomach and your palms begin to sweat as he led you to his bedroom, anticipation almost killing you. He seemed like the guy who either had a lot of experience but you also knew he was a dork, and this may be his first time.

Zoro pushed open the door to his room in the Thousand Sunny and you let your eyes roam over the space quickly. It was sparse, on one side were a few training weights, a stand to put katanas in and a black box near it which you assumed had a blade care kit in it. The room was definitely Zoro's, it was just like him. Before you could even see the other side, Zoro tugged you from where your hands were connected, keeping his arm straight and twirled you so you were in front of him. He pushed you lightly and you stumbled back, knees hitting the edge of his bed. Your balance tipped and you fell onto the bed, bouncing slightly. You noticed, with a blush, that Zoro's eyes landed on your chest as the action caused your chest to jiggle.

He knelt on the bed and then fell forward. For a second you thought he was about to land on you and your arms shot out, but his hands caught him, sinking into the mattress on either side of you. The movement made the bed bounce and your chest jiggled again, Zoro's eyes never leaving them. Knowing he had done that to see your breasts move made you blush more. Zoro shifted, putting more weight on his left hand to support his weight whilst his right hand began to explore your body. It trailed over your clothed stomach, pulling your top up slowly. You laughed at the tickling sensation. Once he reached the start of your bra, he stopped pulling your top up, letting it rest there as he traced his fingers along the smooth skin of your stomach, as if testing the waters. Your right hand reached up and tangled itself in his white top and pulled him down so you could kiss him. His chapped lips grazed yours. You pulled back for a breath then pressed forwards again. Feeling a little brave, you slipped your tongue into his mouth and playfully tagged his, your tongue sliding back into your mouth and Zoro's following it. Your other hand came up to cup the side of his face, the green strands of his hair brushing against your fingertips. Your nails dug into his skin slightly, a reflex from receiving a kiss like this, a groan leaving Zoro's mouth.

Your lungs began to burn, a sure sign that you had to stop kissing. You pulled back and exhaled the breath you had been holding, Zoro darting forward to press another kiss to your lips. His lips trailed up your sides, dragging your top further up. Your hands locked behind his neck as you pulled him down for another kiss, your lips quickly parting to dance with his tongue. Zoro's big hands cupped your breasts, squeezing them through the material of your clothes. He soon got bored of feeling them through your clothing and stripped you of your top and your bra. The cold air made your nipples begin to perk, Zoro's hands warming the chilled skin.

He descended to kiss you again. The sound of kissing and moaning filled the room, every so often he would squeeze the flesh in his hands, his fingers tracing your nipples and pinching them. Your hips bucked into his every time he did it, rubbing your dripping cunt against the noticeable tent in his trousers, making you both groan in pleasure. Zoro trailed his lips from your lips, kissing your skin as he went down to your neck. He nipped the skin gently, soothing it with tongue immediately afterwards. If you weren't so distracted you would wonder how he got so talented with that mouth. Your fingers curled into his green hair, nails scratching his scalp in encouragement. Zoro sucked your skin, a mark quickly forming. The swordsman placed a few more hickeys on your neck of varying sizes. Satisfied with the marks, he moved down, placing a love bite on your collar bone.

His mouth wrapped around on of your nipples and you arched into him again, clutching his head to your chest. Zoro grazed his teeth against your bud and you whined, tossing your head back in pleasure. You could feel his smirk on your flesh but you were too busy rubbing yourself shamelessly on him to care. Your legs wrapped around his hips, your ankles crisscrossing and resting on his back. A light bite above your nipple had your legs tightening. Zoro kissed his way to your other breast placing little bites as he made his way to your nipple. You keened as he sucked your nipple into your mouth, sucking it then soothing it. He placed another love bite on the other side of your boob and you moaned, lost in the pleasure he was giving to you.

Zoro pulled back and you whined at the loss of contact until Zoro grabbed his top and in one motion shed his shirt, throwing it to the side. You took in his abs, unconsciously licking your lips and reached out with a hand beginning to trace his abs, feeling the muscle twitch underneath his skin at your feather light caress. You pushed Zoro back so he was laying on the bed and straddled his hips. You smirked down at him, grinding your sex into his. Zoro grinned up at you, one hand reaching up to slide along your side and splay his fingers on your back to pull you down to kiss him. This time, you took charge, placing two hands on his face as your tongue traced his bottom lip. His lips open and you let your tongue glide in, tilting your head to get a better angle as your tongues began to swirl around each other. Zoro's hands rested on your hips squeezing them hard enough you were sure you were going to have bruises tomorrow.

Your nails wracked down his naked chest and a deep groan rumbled out from him, closing his eyes. Smirking at this new sight, you began to bite his neck, not being particularly gentle with it. Zoro thrust up, rewarding you with pleasurable friction. Your eyes rolled closed as you ground down on him but opened again when you realised you were supposed to be in charge. You bit his right pectoral in retaliation, your teeth scraping his skin as you dug your nails further into his skin. A loud groan left Zoro's lips and you felt a proud sense achievement.

You shuffled down until you could reach the buckle of his black trousers, quickly undoing it and dragging his trousers down. Once off you smirked down at him and ground against him again, showing that you had more clothes on than him. Zoro dug his nails into the skin on your hips and you moaned again, finding the sensation oddly pleasant. You took his boxers off and fisted his dick, pumping it experimentally a few times. You finger the slit at the top, a bead of precum leaking out. Bending down you licked it off, Zoro groaning at the sight. Without giving him any warning, you took him in your mouth, hallowing your cheeks. Zoro jerked up, making you have to pull back to stop yourself from choking on his dick. His hand went down to tangle in your hair to guide your head. You relaxed your throat and went down as far as you could staying there for a few seconds. Your hand wrapped around the part of his dick that you couldn't reach, your fingers barely touching as you pumped him. You pulled up making sure to suck slightly harder at the top of his dick. You tongued his slit, tasting the salty precum and began to bob your head up and down, his hand in your hair tightening as you brought him closer to orgasm. Just before he could, he pulled you off of him and smirked at you.

"As much as I want to cum all over your pretty little face, I have something else planned," he said as he flipped you over and proceeded to pull your skirt off. Your flimsy pants didn't fare as well, Zoro deciding to just tear the drenched material instead. Judging by how wet they were you weren't sure you could wear them again. Zoro wasted no time, a finger pushing into your cunt. He went slowly, letting you get used to the feeling as he pumped it slowly in and out. When he deemed you ready he added a second one, stretching your walls. He curled them and massaged your g-spot, instantly making you shout and jolt at the pleasure dancing through you. On their own accord, your legs wrapped around his waist again, giving him more access to your dripping hole as he added a third finger, hitting your g-spot every single time. His thumb began to circle your clit, giving you enough pleasure to send you over the edge. Your orgasm rushed through like fire, your body locking up as you rode out the waves of pleasure. Zoro shifted his fingers and aftershocks rushed through you, your hips rolling. Zoro pulled his fingers out, licking your fluid from his fingers and grinned.

"Later I'm gonna have to get you to sit on my face so I can eat you out." Those words normally would have made you blush but they just aroused you more. You pulled Zoro down and kissed him, tasting yourself on his lips as you rub your cunt on Zoro. He chuckled at your actions, smiling at how needy you were. He reached over to his bedside table and opened the middle drawer, taking out a condom. Zoro ripped it open and rolled it fluidly over his dick. His hands hold your thighs, bruises already beginning to form which made you moan at the thought, and eased your legs apart slightly, giving himself more room as he lined himself up with your hole. He stayed like that hearing your desperate whimpers as you tried to move your hips to get him into you. His tip brushed along your folds, slickening the top of his dick. He just laughed at you as you whined and rolled your hips.

"Zoro, please!" You whined up to him. Zoro squeezed your thighs one last time before pushing in. You moan as he entered you, his dick filling you in the best way possible. He stayed still letting you get used to him. You rolled your hips shortly after and he pulled out, slamming back in and hitting your g-spot perfectly. Your toes curled as he began to pound into you, his hands finding purchase on your hips, creating new bruises on top of the older ones. Your fingers scrabbled along his shoulders, nails leaving red lines as he continued to thrust into you taking you higher than before. One of his hands slid into the space between you and him and began to stimulate your clit. Your spine arched at the feelings racing through you, your breasts brushing his chest. Zoro dropped his head a bit and took a nipple in his mouth nipping it as you wailed in delight. Your legs curled around his waist, one hand clutching at his back, the other in his hair. You bit into his shoulder trying to muffle your screams of pleasure. Soon it was too much for you and your orgasmed again, your body shuddering at your release. Zoro continued to pound into you, thrusting harder as he rushed to reach his own completion, the fluttering of your walls helping him to orgasm. He spilled into the condom groaning at the high he felt. He rested his forehead on your shoulder, sweat dripping off and rolling down the valley in between you breasts. Zoro was tempted to lick it off, his eyes never leaving the bead as it made its way down your body, his dick twitching in you. You moaned and tried to stop panting, your hand in his hair keeping him there.

There was a silence before Zoro finally had the strength to pull out of you and dispose of the condom. When he returned to the bed, his hands slid along your legs coming to a stop at your hips. He lifted you up and you automatically wrap you legs around his waist, your cunt sliding on his toned chest. You moaned into his shoulder as your over stimulated nether regions pulsed. Zoro took you into his bathroom and put the shower on. Whilst it warmed, he placed you on the sink counter, the cold of it helping you cool down. He kissed you again, his thumbs rubbing your hips as you kissed back, your arms resting on his broad shoulders. He pulled back as stream began to fog the mirror behind you, resting his forehead against yours as he stared into your eyes.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he said as he lifted you up again, as if you weighed nothing, and carried you to the shower. He set you down in the warm spray of water and began to lather soap all over your body, massaging your body and kissing the bruises and bites he had placed on your body. Afterwards, it was your turn and you bathed him, pressing a tender kiss to every red scratch on his back, the lines starting at his shoulders and ending mid back. Once finished washing, Zoro caged you between him and the wet tiles. He smirked down at you and pulled you closer to him, kissing you again as his hands began to creep to your clit. Let's just say by the end of the day, you're thanking Nami for her brilliant idea.


End file.
